Fajar
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Setelah malam dingin, adalah fajar yang menyingsing hangat... /First fic in This Fandom/ Sequel fic Malam by Rakshapurwa/ PWP/ Incest Asa(Sr)Asa(Jr)/ RnR/
**A/N: Fic pertama di fandom Ansatsu dan saya menyuguhkan PWP... Incest pula #merenungkanhidup. Big Thanks for** Rakshapurwa **yang sudah MENGISNPIRASI (read:menodai otak saya dengan kebejadan#ohok) dan mengizinkan saya membuat sekuel benda (laknat) ini karena saya merasa kurang dan nanggung #OHOK**

 **Terinspirasi dari fic 'Malam' milik Rakshapurwa. Kalau ada keanehan dalam penulisan, tolong dimaklumi karena saya menulis dengan gaya saya sendiri (dan saya sudah lama tidak buat lemon, jadi mungkin kurang hawtohok).**

 **Maaf karena cukup lama dari saat saya menjanjikan. Terbentur RL. Mohon maaf juga untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (saya gak kepikiran judul lain selain ini).  
**

* * *

.

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, lemon, little bit torture, Incest. OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor.

 **Pairing:** Asa(Sr)Asa(Jr).

 **Summary:** Setelah malam dingin, adalah fajar yang menyingsing hangat... /First fic in This Fandom/ Sequel fic Malam by Rakshapurwa/ PWP/ Incest Asa(Sr)Asa(Jr)/ RnR/

.

 _Menolehkan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca_ _—_ _serta ekspresi memohon dengan sangat, Gakushuu pun berkata penuh goda._

" _A-_ Ayah _..Hnn_ _—_ _ku-kurang...lagi..."_

* * *

.

 **Fajar**

 _(_ _...hanya sebuah kisah kecil tentang kehangatan yang kau bagi di balik semburat keunguan cakrawala..._ _)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Inspirated by Malam © Rakshapurwa

Disclaimer Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

Romance

Rated M

.

* * *

 **.xOx.**

* * *

.

Jemari melesak semakin dalam. Bergoyang di dalam sambil memainkan _vibrator_ di sana. Mencungkil sebuah titik yang diyakini membuat sang anak bergerak semakin liar. Mendesah semakin keras. Terangsang sampai ke sumsum tulanh.

"Jangan menggoda Ayah, Asano _-kun_." desis di telinga. Bajingan picik, bisa-bisanya dia menyebut dirinya Ayah dengan santai setelah menjadikannya begini. "Ayah bilang tidak akan masuk malam ini."

Surai dikecup. Kering. Menggoda. Tubuh polos bergidik.

"Kau— _ngh_ ~—sebenarnya mau, kan?"

Si kecil memasang wajah memaksa, menggoda sang Ayah untuk melepas birahi padanya. Pipi bokong dimundurkan. Menekan balik penis sang Ayah yang mengeras. Begitu keras sampai Asano muda bisa merasakan betapa nikmatnya jika benda itu bergoyang di dalam dirinya—yang begitu dibilang tidak mau. Sejak kapan kau jadi mahluk yang bermuka dua, dasar biadab.

"Hng!"

Jari mendadak di tambah, anusnya berkedut melebar, dalamnya diaduk-aduk kasar, _vibrator_ bergoyang-goyang melesak— _sial! Dia tidak mau jari! Masukkan milikmu sialan!_ Gakushuu membatin dengki pada sang Ayah yang menyeringai picik.

"Kau meminta seolah kau tidak pernah diajarkan cara menahan diri, Asano _-kun_. Aku tidak ingat pernah membesarkan seorang anak yang manja." suara yang berat, lubang yang diaduk, bisik yang merendah, titik yang disentuh tak tahu malu.

Kejantanannya sendiri sudah menegang, tapi tidak bisa keluar, kenikmatan yang dirasa belum cukup, belum puas. Gakushuu membutuhkan milik Ayahnya untuk membuatnya keluar dan tenggelam dalam birahi dosa.

"Ayah—ku-kumohon..."

Persetan dengan suaranya sendiri yang sudah tidak dia kenali—suara yang penuh hasrat, nafsu dan melengking meminta lebih. Dialah yang mengajarinya nikmat berkubang dosa. Dialah yang harus bertanggung jawab memuaskannya.

Tapi, sudah sangat jelas kalau Ayahnya ini titisan iblis. Mahluk kejam yang bersenang-senang dengan dirinya yang tersiksa. Lihat wajah puas itu. Gakushuu yakin kalau orang ini tidak punya maksud lain selain bersenang-senang dengan melihatnya menderita malam ini sejak awal.

Brengsek.

Tapi, jangan salah. Kalau dia tidak mau bergerak biar aku yang bergerak.

"Ummh—..." Gakushuu memutar tubuh, beranjak untuk meraih bibir merah dan meraupnya. Memberi kecup-cium-pagut.

Lidah mungil memberi desakan untuk masuk—mencoba menjadi jantan yang mendominasi, andai dia tidak ingat kalau posisinya sebagai pemuas hasrat. Dan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menurut kala lidah sang Ayah yang balik rmenjelajahinya. Menyapu dinding mulut. Mengabsen gigi dan menyesap lidah mungil yang frustasi bertarung—walau sudah jelas akan kalah.

Bagus. Dalam hati memuji. Apa nikmatnya mendesak tanpa perlawanan berarti?

Anaknya yang memohon -dengan tubuh molek yang polos tanpa cela, bernodakan keringat, memerah dengan nafas tersenggal dan bergetar-getar penuh erangan- bohong kalau Gakuhou tidak tergerak untuk menjamahnya habis-habisan. Mengeksploitasi tiap jenjangnya dengan pangutan erotis dan menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam lubang sang anak.

Tapi, apa gunanya dia melakukan itu kalau tak bisa mendapat LEBIH?

"Aah!" ciuman itu diawali oleh Gakushuu dan diakhiri juga olehnya.

"Ku-kumohon... Aku akan melakukan apa pun." bisiknya lirih dengan wajah sayu akan hasrat, juga bibir membengkak berkilas merah. Kalau mau jujur Gakuhou sangat menyukai karya yang dibuatnya ini.

 _Dan dia menyungging, puas dengan apa yang didengar dari bibir si jingga._

"Aaaah!"

Tubuh molek mengejang, melengkung mengikuti arah hujaman dari bawah sana. Air mata lepas dari peranakan. Gakushuu mengkedut rapat milik sang Ayah yang sudah berlabuh di dalam anusnya. Tertanam dalam dan menghujam titik kenikmatannya.

Rasanya panas. Sakit. Enak. Enak.

Ahh...

"Anggh...Ayaah..."

Ini yang dia mau.

Benda besar dan keras dan hangat di dalam dirinya. Milik Ayahnya yang seolah membesar tiap gerakan yang dilakukan.

"Ayah... Bergeraklah—hng...!"

"Jangan menyesal dengan kata-katamu tadi, Asano _-kun_."

Gakuhou mulai memompa bokong anaknya. Statis dan kasar. Sesuai keinginan sang anak. Sesuai hasratnya yang menggebu lapar.

Peluh mengalir tipis di balik seringai yang terukir. Mata tertutup nafsu dan anaknya adalah aset khusus untuk memuaskan birahinya.

Gakushuu mengerang-ngerang kenikmatan tiap Ayahnya bergerak, menggesek dinding anus dan menekan kenikmatannya dengan beringas.

Detik mengalun terisi dengan suara becek dan nafas tersendat bersahutan. Angin malam begitu menyayat kulit di luar sana. Semburat rembulan mengisi kemewahan malam yang gulita. Sungguh terbalik dengan kondisi keduanya yang memanas. Saling mengadu nafas dengan suara-suara erotis tiap kulit saling bergesek/

"Ukh—aaah!"

 ** _CRAT_**

Semburan pertama meledak di dalamnya.

"Hh...ngh..."

Gakushuu terengah, direbahkanlah dirinya di ranjang dalam keadaan terkulai. Penis sang Ayah masih di dalam, mengalirkan benihnya seolah tak berhenti dan mengisi perutnya sampai penuh—hingga tumpah dari selanya karena tak sanggup untuk menampung.

Gakushuu menutup mata, membiarkan dirinya menyerah dan menikmati sensasi dirinya yang juga sudah melepaskan hasrat. Buih putih yang mengucur dari miliknya adalah bukti. Tersendat seiring miliknya kembali melemas—walau tak benar-benar layu.

Dalam keremangan dia mengintip, bagian bawahnya yang masih tertanam milik sang Ayah, sekilas buih putih yang mengotori keduanya. Juga, kakinya yang terkulai lemas, yang diremat dengan sebelah tangan untuk melayang, menariknya semakin dekat dan dekat.

Asano muda melenguh, kakinya mengejang pelan lalu dilemaskan lagi, membiarkannya melemas di atas paha sang Ayah sebagai penyangga.

—Yang bertekstur. Kasar. Tidak licin keringat.

Masih berbahan.

Masih bercelana.

Dia baru sadar kalau Ayahnya masih berbusana.

Curang.

"Lepas bajumu Ayah." titah Asano muda seolah tidak sadar dengan posisinya sekarang. Aroganisme yang mengakar mungkin sebabnya. Posisi mereka saat ini harusnya setara. Sebagai sesama penikmat dosa. Jadi, harusnya sang Ayah juga berada dalam kondisi sama memalukannya dengannya.

"Fufufu, bagaimana kalau kau coba lepaskan." balas sang senior dengan senyum culas. Gakushuu mendecak pelan—ada rasa tidak sudi, namun nafsu merajah relung jiwa, dan dia ingin menatap dalam-dalam lekuk tubuh sang Ayah sembari menyecap nikmat dengan keberadaan milik sang Ayah di anusnya—jadinya, dia pun bangkit dan duduk kembali di pangkuan sang Ayah.

—kemudian, merintih nikmat lagi.

"Nggh... Hhh..." Gakushuu menjulurkan tangan niat membuka kancing baju sang Ayah.

 ** _Plak_**

Namun, ditepis.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan tangan Asano _-kun_." kedua tangan kecil di tarik ke belakang, dibelenggu dengan sebelah tangan kekar. Gakushuu meronta pelan, menatap sang Ayah kesal.

"Gunakan mulutmu. Aku sudah melatih lidah dan mulutmu itu untuk hal ini." lanjutnya—ibu jari mengelus bibir merona yang bengkak, mengundang untuk dilumat. Mengundang untuk disodok oleh miliknya dan membuatnya muntah.

Gakushuu hanya menggigit bibir. Kesal.

 _Aku ingin cepat, bodoh!_ Tapi, dia tahu kalau Ayahnya tidak akan membiarkannya semudah itu. Bajingan tengik.

Bibir merah merekah mendekat pada kancing sang Ayah. Bisa dirasanya wangi maskulin menguar penciuman. Gigi mulai bekerja untuk membuka kancing.

Benda berkedut di dalam anusnya dibawa bergoyang.

Asano muda terhenyak dengan sensasi yang tiba-tiba. Gemetar, membuatnya tidak konsentrasi dengan tindakannya sebelumnya. Gakuhou menyeringai menatap sang anak yang mati-matian berusaha. _Oh, lucu sekali melihat si jingga itu mendecak kesal dengan wajah merah-tapi-mau itu._ Batinnya meringis.

"Ukkh..." masih berusaha untuk melepas kancing, namun sang Ayah masih menikmati prosesi dirinya yang menderita. Tangan itu seenak jidat meremas miliknya yang mulai mengeras lagi.

'Brengsek!' batinnya mengumpat—namun, kalah oleh hasrat—dan rasa nikmat di bawah sana membuatnya ingin terburu.

Ingin cepat menyecapi sang Ayah. Ingin Ayahnya menyecap dirinya.

 ** _Puts! Putsputs_**

Kancing lepas tiga, terlempar ke udara. Dada bidang terlihat dari sudut matanya. Gakushuu menyeringai.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu merusak bajuku Asano _-kun_." Ucap sang Ayah dingin. Pandangan yang mengisyaratkan kebencian akan kegagalan dalam rencananya. Wajah yang sangat Asano muda itu sukai, apalagi jika dia yang menjadikannya begitu—dan dipatrikan agar selalu tercetak dan tak lekang oleh waktu

"Heh, kau menyuruhku melepasnya. Terserah padaku mau kusobek atau kusayat." urainya sinis—sambil terengah. _Bisakah dia tak bergerak dulu—tapi enak, uuh..._

Sang Ayah tersenyum.

"Inilah yang kusuka darimu, nak. Kau yang memohon dengan erotis. Kau yang tidak mau kalah dariku."

Anusnya kembali dijajah dengan beringas. Tiap gerakan meninggalkan rasa nyeri, namun tak pelak dia merasakan candu bagai ekstasi.

"Ahn—! Aah...Ayah!" Gakushuu terlonjak-lonjak. Kaki tangan bergetar kaku, rasa nyeri menjalar saat tahu yang di dalam sana bukan hanya milik sang Ayah.

 _ **Rrr—rrr—**_

"Ngh!"

Sebutir _vibrator_ yang sempat bersarang di anusnya kini dimasukkan lagi dengan paksa. Tanpa sadar Asano berteriak pedih seakan dirinya dirobek lebih-lebih.

"Ayaaah—hhh... Tidak mu-whaat... Uh!" senggal Asano muda sambil memberontak, bergerak-gerak tidak tentu dalam pangkuan guna melepas tirani sang Ayah.

"Anusmu masih bisa lebih lebar lagi Asano _-kun_." kedua tangan meremas bokong, menikmati sensasi kenyal dan licin yang menggiurkan di telapak tangannya sebagai awal. Sebelum memasukkan masing-masing jari telunjuk dan tengah ke dalam anusnya.

Itu berarti empat jari.

Dengan _vibrator_ yang bergetar. Dengan miik sang Ayah yang masih tertanam.

"A—-!"

Jerit tertahan di tenggorokan. Mulut ternganga akan suara yang tak keluar. Kaki, tangan, kepala terhenyak. Syaraf otot menegang. Kaku akan sensasi sakit yang didera.

 _ **Tes—**_ satu tetes mengalir ke seprai bersatin merah.

"—AAARH!" Gakushuu menjerit—lalu, mengeratkan rengkuh pada tubuh bidang sang Ayah yang masih sibuk bermain di lubangnya. Meredam jeritnya di antara kulit dengan kulit, dan serta merta menggigit bisep kala anusnya semakin terasa robek.

Sakit. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasa Gakushuu. Sangat berbeda dengan keinginannya yang menginginkan malam panas dan segala nikmatnya.

Gakuhou tersenyum, menatap sang anak yang tersendat di dadanya—setengah meringis karena dia benar-benar menggigit. Kedua jemari ditarik kasar. Jari melengket akan darah dan sperma, tapi tetap digunakan untuk menangkup wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Berceceran saliva dengan nafas tersenggal. Mata sayu dengan air mata lepas.

 _Aah... Wajah yang sama persis seperti dulu_.

Terangsang. Gakuhou memainkan lidah sang anak, memaksa menyecap anyir akan darah dan sperma yang tersisa di jemarinya.

"Manis sekali Gakushuu... Setelah ini aku yakin kau akan sangat menikmatinya."

Jari mencakar punggung bidang.

"Breng-...sek... Kau, sengaja..." oh, sial. Sensasi sakitnya makin menjalar sampai bicara saja susah. Asano muda merutuk dirinya yang lemah menari di tangan Ayahnya.

"Kau bilang akan melakukan apapun, kan?" ucap Gakuhou mengingatkan. Siapa tahu anaknya amnesia.

Gakushuu mendesis.

"Dan aku sangat ingin melihatmu yang terseok seperti saat aku mengambil keperawananmu dulu. Aku tahu seks yang biasa justru hanya akan membuatmu kegirangan seperti pelacur, sayangku." Pipi gembil dikecup. Anaknya masih menyalang sengit. Tapi, tak membalas—tak bisa.

Dia mulai merasakannya. Sensasi perih nikmat yang mulai menjalar saat mengkedutkan lubang dan getaran _vibrator_ itu menggodanya.

Gakuhou tahu itu. "Kau sudah mulai menyukainya."

Sialnya— _benar._

Ada rasa jijik pada dirinya yang begitu mudah jatuh pada tiap siksaan yang mendera.

Bokong kembali di remas dan kali ini dihentakkan kuat-kuat sampai pandangannya memutih seketika. Dera nikmat mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuh saat milik sang Ayah sekaligus _vibrator_ yang masih bersarang menghujam kenikmatannya bersamaan. Semakin Ayahnya bergerak, getar _vibrator_ itu makin menempel dengan titik kenikmatan dan membuatnya hilang akal.

Gakushuu merasa jalang karena dia menyukai sensasi ini.

 _A—hh..._

Apa pedulinya?

Akal sehat?

Kewarasan?

Heh.

Persetan.

Yang dia inginkan adalah Ayahnya.

Ingin sentuhannya. Ingin belaiannya. Ingin satir nada yang menghinanya. Hujaman yang melesak masuk ke lubang dan membuatnya menggelinjang nikmat dan membuatnya menjerit-jerit seperti binatang.

Setiap _inchi_ darinya.

Siapa peduli dengan moral?

"Hnng! Hahh! Hhh—aah, lebih cepat—!"

Gakushuu melengkungkan tubuhnya, mengalungkan lengannya untuk mendekap sang Ayah erat—perbuatan yang sangat manis, sekejap saja bisa dirasakan Gakuhou kalau miliknya semakin dalam tertanam—dan semakin sempit mengurat. Jujur saja itu sedikit menyiksanya dalam bergerak. Walau, dia akui anaknya ini punya dinding lubang yang bagus untuk dijamah.

Membalik tubuh molek dalam dekapnya, kasar—setengah membanting kepala itu untuk telungkup bersama bantal. Warna jingga layu bersama keringat, ingin mendelik ganas karena tiba-tiba dikasari. Namun, apa daya untuk melawan. Tiap jengkal tubuhnya sedang dalam kuasa sang Ayah—dan dia sendiri yang memilih itu. Memilih dijalangi dengan semena-mena seolah tak berharga—toh, nyatanya dia juga menikmati.

Mengerang tertahan saat bokongnya diangkat paksa—dilanjut dengan gerakan sensasional menggoyang tubuhnya, mengaduk isi perutnya hingga susah bernafas dan hanya desah yang mengalun. Kurang puas dengan reaksi yang menjadi biasa kembali isi kepala merah itu melicik, jatuh pada pilihan untuk mengguratkan pedih pada fisik.

Kedua lengan kecil ditarik paksa ke belakang. Empunya tersontak dengan gerakan tanpa aba-aba. Tubuh melengkung ke belakang, punggungnya terasa bergemeratak, kepalanya ternengadah, nyeri menjalar. "A-aah—..."

Gakuhou menganggap anaknya masokis. Terutama kalau sudah di ranjang.

Lihat dia, bahkan saat dia bermaksud keji dengan mencekik anaknya sambil tetap menggoyang, Gakushuu masih sempat-sempatnya mendesah—sambil mengejang mati rasa tak sanggup bernafas dan bibir membanjirkan liur seakan tak puas.

Pemandangan yang sangat merangsang.

"!"

 _ **Crat—**_ semburan kedua. Dirasakannya di dalam, membanjir dengan hangat—dan Gakushuu mendadak mual dengan siksaan.

Setalah puas menyemburi tubuh anaknya, Gakuhou melepas begitu saja tubuh itu hingga terbanting ke ranjang.

"OHOK—Ohokohok!" Gakushuu jatuh dan mengejang. Memegangi leher sementara dia terbatuk-batuk saat oksigen kembali terhirup. Puas terbatuk, sebelah tangan beralih pada mulut dengan sekejap. Satunya lagi memeluk tubuh yang terasa penuh di bagian perut. Ingin rasanya ia muntah—tapi, tak sanggup untuk keluar. Jadinya dia hanya bisa melakukan cara primitif—juga erotis, juga mengundang hasrat naik tiga digit—keluarkan lewat jalur awal.

Merogoh anusnya sendiri dan melebarkannya, membiarkan sperma sang Ayah mengalir keluar dengan alami dari lubangnya sambil menimati sensasi _vibrator_ yang masih tertanam.

(Dan semua itu dilakukan tepat di wajah sang Ayah. Dia bodoh atau sengaja? Tidak tahukah Gakuhou berkeinginan untuk mengaduk lagi lubang merah menggoda itu sampai lucut dan berdarah?)

Dia belum bebas.

Sudah tidak ada sisa keberadaan diri Ayahnya—selain benih yang dijejalkan paksa sampai perutnya menggembung.

Namun, dia tahu kalau itu semua belum selesai.

Senyuman itu terlalu keji untuk orang yang sudah puas paska bersenggama.

Oh, sial—...

"Kau—masih belum puas, heh—atau kau bermaksud membunuhku?" desis sinis sambil terengah. Betapa dia membenci wajah sang Ayah yang sudah berpulas begitu mengerikan bahkan untuk ukuran dirinya. Karena, dia tahu kalau sudah seperti itu dirinya akan didera sampai membatin.

"Gakushuu sayang, kau yang bilang pada Ayah akan melakukan apapun asal Ayah menidurimu malam ini, kan?"

Manis. Terlalu manis bisik itu menggeliat di telinganya, merambati jengkal otaknya dengan suara rendah yang dia—diam-diam—sukai eksitensinya.

Ditambah dia menyebut namanya.

"Sekarang aku akan meminta hasil dari janjimu itu."

Jenjang memilin porselen yang berdecit. Empunya menggeliat. Jatuh pada pesona yang merangkakinya, sosok rupawan yang terbias rembulan. Sungguh pemandangan indah. Menggugah dahaga yang lapar. Menggelitik hasrat kecil untuk berserah diri lagi. Membuatnya terbuai untuk tenggelam dalam rintih dan—...

"...dan bukan hanya kali ini."

 _—bisanya._

.

.

.

.

"Asano, kau terlihat pucat."

Itu bukan kiasan atau pujian penyanjung. Murni rasa khawatir dari Sakakibara Ren yang menyadari bahwa pemimpinnya ini dalam kondisi tidak sehat. —nafasnya berat, keringat mengalir deras, bahkan tubuh gemetar seolah menahan sesuatu untuk tidak keluar sembarangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ren. Kerjakan saja yang barusan kuperintahkan."Gakushuu beranjak dari kursinya. Tak mau mendengar dan tak mau terlihat lemah seperti biasa—keras kepala, kalau mau kasar. Oh, bahkan Ren sangat yakin kalau ketuanya ini nyaris jatuh saat berdiri.

"Ini serius, kau berkeringat seperti disiram air! Pergilah ke UKS Asano!"

Gakusuu terguncang saat merasakan sentuhan kulit bagai listrik ke sekujur tubuh. Dengan cepat menepis tangan yang mencoba menahannya.

"Tidak perlu—ngh!"

Sebuah setrum.

 _ **Bruk!**_

"Oi-oi! Asano!"

Kepanikan menguar melihat sosok yang penuh harga diri itu sekonyong-konyong jatuh. Gakushuu terengah. Gigit bibir kesal. Suara Ren hanya terdengar seperti dengungan serangga di kepalanya. Isinya sendiri sudah memaki-maki pada pelaku yang membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Orang yang tengah menyeringai dari balik layar. Yang sudah membuatnya kolaps setiap malam seperti jalang.

Yang menyelipkan sebutir mainan laknat ke dalam lubangnya.

— _ **Rrr...**_

 _Dasar Ayah sialan..._

.

Di kejauhan sana kilat violet berpendar. Manik memancarkan tedensi sebuah kepuasan yang tak terukirkan. Sebuah rasa bangga tersendiri—dan hasrat yang menggelegak gelitik.

Raba pada layar. Fokus pada sosok terekam dalam kamera. Siluet jingga di ketuk dari balik jendela. Ulas terukir.

 _R_ _emote_ kecil di tangan kiri dikecup biadab.

"Berjuanglah selama di sekolah Asano _-kun_."

 _._

— _rrr—rrr—_

.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **Thank's a Lot for You**

 **Mind To Review?**

 **Published Date:** 17th March 2016


End file.
